


Wings of Love

by Phinx



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinx/pseuds/Phinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka is 14 years old, Soubi is 17 years old. (Ages are changed so it's a little less weird) They're both hopelessly in love with each other. But what happens when Soubi hurts Ritsuka's mother in the heat of the moment to protect Ritsuka? Not to mention Seimei's back on the scene and has a plan to either make Ritsuka his or break him once and for all, can Ritsuka handle it all? And will Soubi be there for him when it matters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A moment in rain

Safe. That was the first word that crossed his mind when Ritsuka was in Soubi’s arms.  
Safe and warm.  
He melted into the embrace, never wanting it to end. The love Ristuka felt for Soubi, it went beyond merely fighter and sacrifice, he couldn't even begin to describe it, just one look into the taller man’s sky blue eyes and Ritsuka knew, he knew that he loved Agatsuma Soubi, and he would be with him forever.  
Soubi could feel Ritsuka’s soft cheek against his chest and he smiled slightly, looking down at his raven haired lover. He had never known anything more beautiful.  
Ristuka was his everything. Soubi’s hand found its way to Ritsuka’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Ritsuka shivered under his touch and looked up to Soubi with his big amethyst eyes. Soubi couldn’t help himself, not when Ritsuka looked at him like that, moving his hand from Ritsuka’s head, Soubi cupped his chin and tilted his head slightly. Ritsuka blushed and closed his eyes as he felt soft lips press against his own. Soubi licked Ritsuka’s bottom lip, begging for entrance and almost whimpered when he felt Ritsuka smile into the kiss, denying him.  
Soubi’s hand tugged lightly on Ritsuka’s ear, enough to make him gasp. And that was all he needed to gain entrance into his younger lovers mouth. Soubi smirked as he drew a low moan from Ritsuka. He climbed on top of him, making the kiss more passionate, Ristuka ran his hands all over Soubi’s back, as if he needed to touch him. Both of them were panting hard when they finally pulled away and Ritsuka was the first to get back into it, pulling at Soubi’s collar, pleading for him to kiss him again. And who was Soubi to deny Ritsuka of what he wanted? Soubi gladly leaned down again, crashing his lips into Ritsuka’s and smirked again as another moan was drawn out from the boy underneath.

“Sou! You pervert! Get off of Ritsuka!!!” Kio shouted loudly as he came through Soubi’s apartment door, uninvited. Again.  
Soubi sighed as he turned to Kio with an unpleasant look on his face.  
“and why exactly are you in my apartment when I’m trying to seduce my boyfriend?” He asked plainly.  
“IDIOT!” Ritsuka pushed Soubi off of him and tried to cover his blushing face. Soubi smiled lightly, so cute…  
“pervert” Kio muttered. “anyway, I came to celebrate, we got an A on that art project, even if it was just you painting those butterflies again” “celebrate on your own” Soubi said blankly, he grabbed Ritsuka’s hand and started dragging him away. Kio waved him arms up and down and put on a sad expression  
“Wait! Wait! Wait! SOU! That’s your room! Why’re you taking him there! What happened to us?!”  
“shut up, Kio” Soubi muttered and Ritsuka couldn’t help but laugh a little at Kio’s actions. Ritsuka held up his hand to stop Soubi  
“sorry, but I really have to get home, my mom and all…” he trailed off. Soubi smiled gently, understanding the situation.  
He didn’t like Ritsuka going home, he knew Ritsuka’s mom abused him but he couldn’t help it, Ritsuka still loved her. “yeah sure, I’ll walk you home” Ritsuka blushed at the attention, making Soubi smile again.  
“thanks for being such an awesome friend, yeah sure no problem! Oh no no no, don’t mention the food and stuff! Sure you just leave me after I turn up! Its TOTALLY cool”  
Kio moaned to himself  
“see you later, Kio” Ritsuka laughed and waved as he and Soubi headed out the door into the dusk swept streets. The pair walked in silence for most of the journey, their arms brushing against each other’s with every few steps they took.  
“hey Soubi” Ritsuka whispered, stopping at the turning corner to his house  
“yeah?” Soubi asked, glancing down  
“do you…um, do you think with a name like Loveless I can ever truly be…loved?” Ritsuka hesitated at the last word and tore his sight away from Soubi, forcing him self to look at the ground. He already wished he could take what he had said back, he closed his eyes tightly and began walking quickly.  
“never mind, just leave-“ Ritsuka stopped, and looked down at his wrist where Soubi’s hand was.  
His eyes looked painful, and in there was a feeling Ritsuka knew all too well. Unloved…  
“Ritsuka, how can you think I don’t love you?!” Soubi took a few steps closer to Ritsuka and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him, because how could Ritsuka not know? How could he not know that he was Soubi’s entire world?  
“Soubi…..” Ritsuka stood there for a moment stunned, then placed his arms around Soubi’s waist, returning the embrace with all he could. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, it’s just, I’m not even sure what love means anymore, I’ve…forgotten” Ritsuka held onto Soubi tightly, on the verge of breaking, without love, without anyone to remember him, Ritsuka thought he wouldn’t exist. And that thought terrified him. Soubi tilted Ritsuka’s chin and leaned down to whisper in his ear “Then let me remind you”  
That voice sent shivers down Ritsuka’s back and he couldn’t contain the blush spreading across his face. Soubi smiled and pressed his lips against Ritsuka’s soft mouth.  
Ritsuka felt almost week with the passion and as if anticipating this Soubi pressed his hand against Ritsuka’s back, supporting him whilst deepening the kiss.  
Soubi couldn’t begin to explain what he felt like when he kissed his younger lover. Everything just felt right. He needed Ritsuka. When he pulled back Ritsuka’s eyes were shiny and Soubi could see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.  
Don’t, please don’t cry Ritsuka…It hurts me so much to see that look on your face Soubi thought to himself.  
Soubi’s thumbs wiped away the small tears and before he could say anything Ritsuka wrapped his arms around him again, burying his head into Soubi’s chest. “Soubi…..I-I love you”  
Soubi’s breathe caught in his throat, this was the first time Ritsuka had said those words. Those words that made Soubi’s heart skip a beat. I love you.  
His eyes closed and a warmth he didn’t even know spread through his entire body. He couldn’t help but smile when it dawned on him. He couldn’t control himself around Ritsuka and he knew, that he would do anything for this boy because….  
“I love you too” Soubi whispered.  
Those simple words had more meaning for those two than anyone could have even imagined. So they stayed there, until it was dark, huddled together in the cold, embracing each other, because that’s all they could do at that moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

The two broke the embrace when they felt small rain drops fall on their heads and Ritsuka blushed deeply, burrowing his head in frustration at letting Soubi make him forget everything around him for so long.  
"Crap…..my mom's gonna be really mad" Ritsuka bit his lower lip and instinctively placed his hand over his bandaged wrist, remembering the last time she got angry. Soubi looked down worried and cursed himself for getting so carried away.  
"Don't worry, we'll go in through your window and just pretend you got in ages ago" Soubi glared up at the house, hating that Ritsuka had to go back there every day. Ritsuka nodded reluctantly and made his way to the spot under his window. Soubi bent down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before hoisting Ritsuka up onto his balcony. Soubi made sure Ritsuka didn't notice as he quickly slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket, smiling to himself.

Ritsuka grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up, turning to wave a silent goodbye to his older lover. As he watched Soubi smile warmly up to him and turn to leave in the direction they came from he realised he was smiling himself and traced his mouth slowly with his fingertips. Soubi was the only one who could make him feel this happy. Ritsuka sighed happily and opened his window, climbing in silently, afraid to make a sound. He walked into the dark room closing the window and sat down on his bed.  
"WHO ARE YOU?! MY RITSUKA WOULD NEVER COME HOME LATE" His head snapped upwards and he recoiled in fear seeing his mothers shadow creep out from a dark corner, her face twisted with anger and hatred.  
"WELL, WHO ARE YOU?! MY RITSUKA WOULD NEVER SNEAK IN THROUGH A WINDOW. MY RITSUKA'S A GOOD BOY" She stood there, towering over his small body, a glinting object in her hand. Ritsuka couldn't move, his body paralysed in fear. He could feel his heart thumping angrily against his chest threatening to explode in terror at the mere sight of his abusive mother.  
"Please mom, p-put the knife d-down, it's me, it's your Ritsuka" He stuttered, trying to get the words out, trying to calm her in any way possible. Ritsuka's eyes pleaded, reflecting the fear he felt in them, his mother strode over to him and pressed her face up closely to his. Ritsuka couldn't help but gasp in fear and quickly shut his eyes, bracing himself for the worse. After a few moments he dared to open his eyes and sighed in relief at the happy expression on his mother's face.  
"My…..Ritsuka? You've come back to me!" The knife dropped with a clatter and she rushed to embrace her son. Ritsuka tried to hug her, his shaky hands coming up to rest on her back and he silently thanked whatever guardian angel there was looking out for him tonight. Usually his mother would have hit him, hard enough to leave bruises for a few weeks and more times than he liked she would cut him, Soubi hated her and what she did to him and Ritsuka would have to beg, almost on the verge of tears, trying to convince Soubi not to hurt her. So tonight Ritsuka was lucky, really really lucky.  
At least that's what he thought.  
His head suddenly snapped backwards and his mother was glaring into his eyes, her face contorted with hatred once more. She continued to grab fistfuls of his hair and jerked his head backwards.  
"LIAR. YOU'RE NOT MY RITSUKA. MY RITSUKA WOULDN'T HAVE LOVE NOTES IN HIS POCKET. WHO ARE YOU?!" Ritsuka gasped in pain and winced as he felt her hot spit spray onto his face in anger. He barely managed to look sideways at the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and in delicate handwriting the words "kiss me, Ritsuka".  
He cursed inwardly at Soubi and let out a cry of pain as his mother began to smash him in the face, her fists crashing against his cheek over and over again. She let go of his hair and let him drop to the floor and starting kicking his stomach, oblivious to the screams of pain she was drawing out of her own son. After a while the pain was only a dull throb and Ritsuka gave up on screaming, writhing in silence as his mother continued the assault, tears falling freely from his face he couldn't, or rather wouldn't open his eyes, he hated to see the look in her eyes, the look that reaffirmed his fears that the old him had disappeared, and that in the future he could just as easily disappear.

Ritsuka woke around dawn, he didn't know what happened, if he fell asleep after his mother finally left him or if he had passed out during the assault he just didn't know. But he did know that his side killed him and moving his jaw was out of the question. Ritsuka managed to drag himself over to the bathroom and lightly applied some lotion to the worst of the areas, there was no way he could go to school, so instead he pulled himself up onto his bed and stayed there wrapping his hands around his knees, pulling them up close to his face.  
Why? Why can't I be the old Ritsuka, why can't she love me?! Please…  
He let out shaky breaths and breathed in quickly, trying to calm himself as he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. His attention was drawn to the crumpled note still lying there on the floor and even though it was to blame for what happened Ritsuka couldn't help but smile lightly at it. That damn Soubi…

Soubi sighed and threw the cigarette stub onto the ground, crushing the last ember with his foot. Ritsuka still hadn't come out from school, he leaned against the gate waiting for him. Soubi waved gently as he spotted the familiar pink haired girl running towards him with her usual over powering energy.  
"Soubi! Hey!" She grinned widely at him."How comes you're here?"  
Soubi smiled "To pick up Ritsuka of course"  
Yuiko looked up at him slightly confused. "But Ritsuka didn't come to school today?"  
"He didn't?"  
Yuiko shook her head lightly to confirm it. Soubi immediately turned around and headed in the direction of Ritsuka's house.  
"Sorry! Don't worry about Ritsuka, I'll look after him!" Soubi called out to the girl, smiling to reassure her as he started jogging down the street, leaving her with a worried look on her face. Time blurred and he reached the house sprinting, he didn't stop to catch his breath as he swung himself up onto the balcony with ease and opened the never locked window. Ducking down to enter the room Soubi froze at the sight before him.  
Ritsuka, lying on his bed curled up into a ball, silently crying with a large, nasty looking bruise on his left cheek. Soubi quietly made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge, his fists slowly closing up in anger.  
Ritsuka felt his bed sink slightly and yelped, quickly raising his covers over his head hoping it would provide some protection against another beating. Soubi's eyes closed in pain at the action and he gently pulled the covers down.  
"Shh, don't worry Ritsuka, it's me, it's Soubi" His hand brushed against Ritsuka's injured cheek, hoping it didn't hurt him too much. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes and saw Soubi looking down at him, soft blue eyes masking an anger slowly growing within him. Before Soubi could even ask what had happened Ritsuka threw his arms around him, shaky breaths being muffled against Soubi's shirt. Soubi already knew what had happened, but he pushed aside his anger and wrapped his arms around his young sacrifice, pausing when he heard Ritsuka sharply breathe in.  
"Ritsuka…" Soubi's hand slowly found its way to the hem of Ritsuka's t-shirt. He clung tightly to Soubi's loose shirt, closing his eyes against Soubi's chest, knowing what his wandering hands would find under his T-shirt. Soubi gently lifted the t-shirt over Ritsuka's head, forcing Ritsuka to move away from him and he gritted his teeth when he saw the black and blue patches that rested over Ritsuka's pale skin.  
"Please Soubi…don't…" Ritsuka looked up to him with pleading eyes and clung to his shirt again. Soubi sighed and carefully embraced the boy.  
"Don't worry, I won't" It took all of Soubi's self control to not burst into Ritsuka's mothers room and beat her until she went through the same pain she made Ritsuka go through endlessly.  
"But please, just, live with me for a while? She's been really bad recently, I don't want you to get hurt anymore" Soubi gently stroked Ritsuka's hair and waited for a reply.  
"It's because it's the…" Ritsuka choked slightly on his words and pushed himself to say the rest of the line.  
"…the anniversary of Seimei's death tomorrow and I don't know…I really want to live with you"  
Soubi froze at the mention of his old masters name but quickly dismissed it and returned his attention to Ritsuka.  
"Please, Ritsuka? You'll be a lot safer, she won't even notice" Soubi smiled when he felt Ritsuka nod silently against his chest.  
"Good, now sit up. I need to cover those bruises with something"  
Just before he went to get the bandages Soubi bent down and kissed Ritsuka softly on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, that will never happen again" He murmured and quickly rose, disappearing into the bathroom leaving Ritsuka with a deep blush across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Ritsuka was outside of Soubi's apartment, a couple of bags on the floor next to him as Soubi turned the key, opening the door. He grabbed the bags and flung them on the couch and turned to Ritsuka, scooping him up bridal style. Ritsuka wriggled despite the pain from his side and sighed in defeat as Soubi merely smirked down at him.  
"You'll only hurt yourself if you continue to struggle" Soubi smiled again as Ritsuka closed his eyes and looked away proudly.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Soubi smiled lovingly at Ritsuka and even though his eyes were closed Ritsuka blushed knowing he was being looked at with those eyes he loved so much. Soubi walked into the apartment and opened his bedroom door gently placing Ritsuka on his bed.  
"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped in shock as Soubi climbed over Ritsuka and started placing soft kisses over his collar bone, licking at the soft skin.  
Ritsuka tried pushing Soubi off of him.  
"S-Soubi! Not now! Stop!" Ritsuka pleaded through lust filled gasps, Soubi stopped and looked up at Ritsuka, pressing his body on top of Ritsuka's and heard him moan quietly.  
"Is that an order?" Ritsuka panted gently looking into Soubi's eyes and shook his head softly. Soubi smirked and pushed himself up pressing his lips against Ritsuka's and slid his tongue into Ritsuka's small mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Ritsuka moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Soubi's waist causing Soubi to moan in turn. Ritsuka managed to smile throughout all of the sensations, he liked Soubi's moan.

"HOLY SHIT. HE'S TONGUING RITSUKA. YAYOI, CLOSE YOUR EYES" Kio shouted loudly walking into Soubi's dark room, looking at the two on the bed.   
Soubi sighed loudly, all too annoyed.  
"Kio" Soubi said evenly "why must you always disrupt us when it gets to the good bit?" Once again Ritsuka pushed Soubi off of him, trying to cover his face in embarrassment. Then Ritsuka looked up surprised at the name mentioned.  
"Yayoi?!" Ritsuka yelped, looking at the dark haired boy in the doorway  
"What?! H-how do you know Kio?!"  
Yayoi shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't mean to walk in on you two….you know…but your door was open and we thought we'd check" He tried his best to smile.  
"That doesn't explain how you know Kio" Soubi stated. Kio wrapped his arms around Yayoi's waist and leaned his head on Yayoi's shoulders making him blush. "He's my sacrifice" Kio grinned kissing Yayoi on the cheek lightly.  
Both Ritsuka and Soubi froze at those words. Soubi rose from the bed confusion clearly on his face.  
"How do you know about sacrifices?" Soubi inquired, Kio sighed and unwrapped his arms from around Yayoi.  
"Well, I've never really told you but I've always had this thing, I can remember everything, from the moment I was born right until now. This guy called Ritsu contacted me a few months ago" Soubi's eyes narrowed when he heard Ritsu's name being mentioned but Kio carried on.  
"He basically told me everything about fighters and sacrifices, he told me about you and Ritsuka and where to find Yayoi" Yayoi shifted uncomfortably again.  
"I never expected you to be a sacrifice Ritsuka, I was really surprised when I found out"  
Ritsuka glanced up "Me too, Yayoi" He tried to smile. Kio ginned at the two.  
"Well, at first it was hard to believe, but after he mentioned you I knew it had to be true, you always left at night for random reasons, coming back injured sometimes and your first priority was always Ritsuka" Kio spoke confidently and put his hand out.  
"From unit to unit, we are Memoryless, those who are cursed to never forget" Despite every reaction Ritsuka could of guessed Soubi had, he was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed the slight smile playing on Soubi's lips as he reached out to grab Kio's hand in turn.  
"And we are Loveless, those who are cursed to never know love" Kio laughed as he dropped his hand.  
"Well you guys sure have a nice name" the four walked into the living room, Yayoi and Kio suddenly stopped, seeing Ritsuka in the full light.  
"Shit, what happened to your face?" Yayoi edged closer to Ritsuka tracing his bruise, Ritsuka winced at the slight pain.  
"I-it's nothing, don't worry about it" Yayoi started to protest but stopped when Kio placed a hand on his shoulder silently telling him to stop.   
Soubi cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention.  
"So kio, all those times you 'forgot' about joint art projects?" Soubi glared playfully at Kio who raised his hands in defeat laughing slightly.  
"What's life if not to entertain yourself?" Soubi rolled his eyes at Kio's answer.  
"Anyway, Ritsuka's gonna be living here for a while-" Soubi started  
"EHH?! SERIOUSLY?!" Kio interrupted shouting and playfully tugged on one of Ritsuka's cat ears and winked.  
"Looks, like you won't be having these for too long then"  
"K-Kio!" Ritsuka blushed and protested all he could causing everyone in the room to laugh.

After a while Kio and Yayoi left, hand in hand. Kio and Soubi had spent the time talking about spell battles but seeing that Ritsuka obviously felt uncomfortable, Yayoi decided they'd talk about school. Ritsuka took lots of pictures and smiled happily when the two left, waving them off.  
Soubi sighed and turned to Ritsuka, "Well, I wasn't expecting that"  
Ritsuka nodded his head in agreement "Me either" He breathed out happily then fiddled with his ear.  
"Hey…Soubi, what Kio said, that wasn't true right? About the whole me loosing my ears…" He trailed off and blushed, embarrassed by the subject. Soubi smiled and bent down, biting Ritsuka's ear softly causing him to suddenly let out a pleasured gasp.  
"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka took a few steps back, not knowing how sensitive that area was. Soubi smirked and grabbed Ritsuka's hand.  
"Don't worry, not tonight, you need to rest" Soubi smiled when he saw Ritsuka's face drop.  
"Unless….?" Soubi trailed off, raising an eyebrow.  
"W-what?! Idiot, Soubi! Never!" Ritsuka pulled his hand back and stomped off to the couch, lying down, Soubi sighed.  
"What are you doing lying on my couch?" He knelt down beside Ritsuka.  
"I'm trying to sleep, what does it look like?"  
Soubi shook his head. "Nope, not on the couch, you're sleeping in my bed" Before Ritsuka could even try to protest Soubi scooped him up, ignoring his yelps and carried him back to his own bed, laying him down gently. Ritsuka slid to the side of the bed and pulled the covers over him, being too tired to protest, his breath caught in his throat and he felt a blush form over his face when he saw Soubi slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Soubi! What are you doing?!" Ritsuka couldn't help but look as the shirt fell from Soubi's body, revealing pale skin covering a well toned slim body, feint scars caressing parts of his side.  
"You're beautiful…" Ritsuka immediately covered his mouth with his hands not even noticing what he had been saying. Soubi chuckled and slipped into the bed alongside Ritsuka, wrapping his arms around him. Ritsuka felt his blush deepen and pressed his head against Soubi's chest inhaling his scent.  
He smelt like tobacco and lavender and like Soubi. Ritsuka smiled into Soubi's chest, placing his arm on his waist. In that safe embrace Ritsuka's eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he wandered into the dream world, safe, alongside his Soubi.


End file.
